Men Without Women
Men Without Women: Summary Douglas hires Jen as his new PA, which gives Moss and Roy free reign in the office. Plot Douglas visits a foreign country to find a "sorcerer" and tells him about his problems with "Jane, or Jan, or something similar" (more specifically, that Jen won't sleep with him). The sorcerer gives Douglas a vial and instructs him to put it in Jen's drink, after which she will sleep with him. Douglas then hits the sorcerer in the head by accident as he leaves. Back at Reynholm Industries, Jen and Roy play Guitar Hero. When they finish (both with perfect scores), Jen celebrates, then tosses the guitar down and complains of wasting their time. Roy speaks about a "memorable evening" with a woman; Jen answers the phone to another request from Douglas via his assistant Stephanie to come see him. (He has also invited her up on the pretext of showing her a dead fly.) When she leaves, Roy retells his "memorable evening" to Moss as a nightmare in which the woman he was with yelled at several homeless people (two of which she knows the name of) that they owed her money; he slept with her nevertheless. Jen enters Douglas' office. Douglas greets her, then asks her to leave; when she does, he says he likes the fact she doesn't like questions and asks her to be his Personal Assistant. Jen expresses shock and doubt, but Douglas offers "a huge pay rise and a chance of many wonderful opportunities you'd be crazy to pass up...sex." When he tries to pass this off, Jen mentions the sexual harassment court case he's currently involved in. Back in the basement, Jen and Moss discuss her move to the 30th floor. They have several moments of confusion during which Moss doesn't know what a PA is, assumes he is the one that is becoming a PA, thinks he is getting a raise, and finally questions who Douglas is. Roy enters and receives an angry phone call. Jen answers with, "This is his wife; don't call here again." When Jen goes back into her office, Roy mentions the "list of things we're not allowed to do when Jen's here" to Moss and that they should print it out. On the 30th floor, Jen marvels at her new office but is quickly driven to annoyance by Douglas' antics, which are childish and time-consuming while Moss and Roy play down in the basement. Douglas once again tries to coerce Jen into sex. Jen turns him down (again) and returns Douglas' stained underwear. Douglas compares her physically to his dead wife Melissa, then asks her to dress in Melissa's lingerie. She turns him down and says she'll never want him. Douglas, remembering the vial, offers her a cup of tea while she watches a video presentation. In the basement, Moss and Roy play golf in their boxers and prank call a pizza place but run upstairs (still in their boxers) when Jen complains of Douglas' computer breaking (which is a frame of a naked Douglas inserted into the video). Moss leans over Jen's mug, sniffs it, and asks why she is drinking Rohypnol. Douglas, to prove it isn't drugged, drinks the tea and immediately begins to feel the effects and becomes intensely aroused. Jen locks the two IT workers in with Douglas, who cackles maniacally while Roy and Moss call for Jen to let them out. Trivia * Roy's Shirt: Guns don't kill people Magic Missiles do * In the opening ''Guitar Hero ''sequence, both Jen and Roy have the same notes at the same time. This means that Jen doesn't get all of the notes because she lets go of the guitar at the end when Roy is still playing. Since them playing is not synchronised, they do not both get a 100% rating. * The skyline in Douglas' DVD presentation is of Charlotte, North Carolina in the USA. * Series creator Graham Linehan guest stars as the blind sorcerer. * The skyline seen through the windows of Reynholm Industries is that surrounding St Catherine's Dock in London. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2